Purging
The purging was a trial presented by the Nature Seers to visitors that traveled to the Grove of Renewal, deep beneath Toril. Through a series of challenges, spread across several remote locations in nature throughout the world, travelers could overcome their past and find inner balance. From the perspective of the Seers, the purging was a means to remove the imbalance within the soul of a mortal. They sought to strip away the emotional baggage a traveler had accumulated in their life, including pent up self-doubt and hatred, anger, guilt and other insecurities, that brought out emotional disparity. If the process was successful, they came to comprehend and accept their past, understand their place in the world and center themselves enough so they could successfully commit to a new way of life.Through this process, it was possible for someone to alter their alignment. In addition, the purging would remove any poisons, magical effects and diseases from anyone who completed the challenges. Their body would be healed of any wounds and scars, returning to its healthiest state. It could not however, bring the dead back to life unless they passed by magical means. Process The purging had five major components, spanning a number of remote locations across the realms. Those undergoing the trials would be transported from one challenge to the next by means of a series of portals. ;Fire Walk: The purging began in a dead-magic zone within volcanic caverns located deep underneath Toril near the Grove of Renewal. An enormous pool of lava appeared before the crossroads entrance, along with a dolmen some ways away, atop which sat another portal. The courage of those on trial was challenged as Phlogiston, the half-fire elemental-red wyrm would rise out of lava and bar them from traveling back to the Cantlowe Library Archives or reaching the dolmen. While he would not openly attack, to continue onwards they "must pass" by the colossal guardian without the use of magic. ;Earth Walk: Upon exiting the Fire Walk, mortals from Toril would arrive in an ancient forest in some unknown location. A short path led to the next portal, an area of which was affected with a spike stones spell. Once the spell was disenchanted, the trap disarmed or otherwise bypassed, Strong Root, the half-earth elemental treant would appear and inform those on trial that the portal could be activated by a command word, "balance", and state that "everyone here knows what it is", before walking away. The animals that lived within as well as the trees that comprised the forest knew the word needed to continue forward, along with Strong Root herself. A number of spells could be used to communicate with the wildlife, such as speak with animals or even stone tell. If a divination spell was cast, a floating image of a balanced scale would appear. ;Air Walk: After leaving the forest through the second portal those attempting the challenges appeared atop a snow-covered mountain, leagues away from any cities or settlements. Exclamor, the half-air elemental androsphinx, controller of the elements, appeared before them stating they had to survive in this location for 24 hours before the next portal appeared on a nearby dolmen. The air elemental would then summon a blizzard upon the travelers before disappearing. Once the full day had passed, the passageway to the Water Walk would appear and those facing judgement could continue on. ;Water Walk: The fourth locale trial took place within a large cavern with no entrance or exit, with a large pool in the center, encircled by a walkway that spanned the entire perimeter of the cove, atop which was the portal to the Air Walk. Within the subterranean pool was Tempestine, the half-water elemental storm giant who informed the judged that the final portal was located under the water, at the end of a twisting passageway. To swim to the end of the tunnel, those facing the trial were required to swim over 300' (91.4m) with a single breath. Tempestine insisted on reassuring the challenger, informing them that if they drowned, the currents beneath the water would bring their body back to its surface. Upon exiting the last portal and arriving at the final dolmen, the challenger completed the purging. They were returned to the Cantlowe Library, having been completely healed, cured of all poisons, diseases and purged of any curses and transmutations. Providing they never attacked the Nature Seers, the challenger would garnered the affinity of them, as well as the crossroad guardians that protected passageways to the Feywild. Appendix Notes References Category:Events Category:Events on Toril Category:Rituals